I Can't Live Without Your Love
by BellaBlack19
Summary: Uma Songfic, que fala sobre Damon e Elena...  O livro é de L. J. Smith e a música de Dan Torres.


Querido Diario,

Hoje sonhei com uma coisa estranha com uma música e Damon. Realmente não sei se ele me hipnotizou, mas meu colar estava no meu pescoço, e, é melhor eu descrever o meu sonho.

_Flash Back._

_Eu estava sentada nas mesas do refeitório conversando com Bonnie, Meredith e Caroline, até que ouço uma pessoa chamando meu nome:_

"_Elena, estou aqui para provar para você que eu te amo muito!"_

_Claro que virei para ver quem era e estava confiante que era Stefan, mas para a minha surpresa vi que era Damon, me chamando e cantando aquela música maravilhosa._

Don't be afraid if I go crazy for you

Don't be surprised if I fall at your feet

I don't care about what they think of me

I don't know what to do

'Cause I'm falling for you (for you)

**Não tenha medo, se eu vou ficar louco por você**

**Não se surpreenda se eu cair aos seus pés**

**Eu não me importo sobre o que pensam de mim**

**Eu não sei o que fazer**

**Porque eu estou apaixonada por você (por você)**

_Ah, que voz aquela me seduziu de tal jeito que comecei a andar até onde ele estava para poder ver seus olhos, mas um braço me puxou para traz, era Bonnie._

"_Elena cuidado, você sabe quem ele é."_

_Claro que sabia, porém ele sabia meu ponto fraco uma declaração com música não podia ser falsa, como daquele jeito cantando. Ignorei o comentário de Bonnie e fui até ele para vê-lo e eu estava certa ele estava deslumbrante._

When I look in your eyes

I can see me and you

Remember this time that will last 'til the end

When I find you in my dreams

I just won't let you go

I'll hold you in my heart

I can't live without you

I can't live without your love

**Quando eu olho em seus olhos**

**Eu posso ver eu e você**

**Lembre-se este tempo que vai durar até o fim**

**Quando eu encontrar você em meus sonhos**

**Eu não vou deixar você ir**

**Eu vou manter você no meu coração**

**Eu não posso viver sem você**

**Eu não consigo viver sem o teu amor**

_Quando cheguei até onde ele estava, e percebi em cada detalhe, vestia uma camiseta preta aberta nos dois primeiros botões e com uma calça preta combinando perfeitamente com o seu corpo. E seus cabelos estavam desalinhados e dando mais charme e seu rosto._

Don't be afraid if I go crazy for you

Don't be surprised if I fall at your feet

I don't care about what they think of me

I don't know what to do

'Cause I'm falling for you (for you)

**Não tenha medo, se eu vou ficar louco por você**

**Não se surpreenda se eu cair aos seus pés**

**Eu não me importo sobre o que pensam de mim**

**Eu não sei o que fazer**

**Porque eu estou apaixonada por você (por você)**

_Quando ele me viu um sorriso encantador, mas eu não podia e o Stefan? Eu realmente o amava ele também me amava, eu queria muito Damon, e simplesmente uma parte de mim não queria, aquela parte que amava Stefan, mas aquela música... _

When I look in your eyes

I can see me and you

Remember this time that will last till the end

When I find you in my dreams

I just won't let you go

I'll hold you in my heart

I can't live without you

I can't live without your love

**Quando eu olho em seus olhos**

**Eu posso ver eu e você**

**Lembre-se este tempo que vai durar até o fim**

**Quando eu encontrar você em meus sonhos**

**Eu não vou deixar você ir**

**Eu vou manter você no meu coração**

**Eu não posso viver sem você**

**Eu não consigo viver sem o teu amor**

_Eu o amo, eu o amo, eu o amo, eu o amo, eu o amo, eu o amo, eu o amo, eu o amo, eu o amo, eu o amo fiquei repetindo para mim mesma pensando em Stafan, senão eu iria acabar beijando Damon e aquilo sim era uma coisa que eu NÃO podia fazer, iria perder a confiança de Bonnie, iria ganhar o ódio de Stefan e Matt, e a inveja de Caroline. Eu não podia me render._

When I look in your eyes

I can see me in you

Remember this time that will last 'til the end

When I find you in my dreams

I just won't let you go

I'll hold you in my heart

I can't live without you

I can't live without your love

**Quando eu olho em seus olhos**

**Eu posso me ver em você**

**Lembre-se este tempo que vai durar até o fim**

**Quando eu encontrar você em meus sonhos**

**Eu não vou deixar você ir**

**Eu vou manter você no meu coração**

**Eu não posso viver sem você**

**Eu não consigo viver sem o teu amor**

_Como se ficasse mais um tempo ali com certeza o beijaria, e apenas sai correndo._

_Fim do Flash Back_

Bom assim acabou meu sonho, e eu espero não ver Damon por um bom tempo.

Tchau...

**Oiiiie gente, **

**Mais uma fic só que essa é Damon + Elena, claro que Stefan + Elena é linda, mas claro que Damon/Elena é maravilhoso...**

**BJBJBJBJBJssssssssss**

**BPC**

**P.S: Reviews ? É só apertar o botãozinho aqui em baixo!**


End file.
